


After Hours

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Minister/Auror, Nipple Licking, Table Sex, pinning someone down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have been weak last night.  But Harry's going to be strong today.  For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"Minister Potter? Please meet our newest Auror, fresh out of the academy." Hutchins smiles, clearly aware of their relation. Clearly unaware of everything else.

Harry stands and tries not to swallow too hard as Teddy, grinning like the Kneazle that ate the Niffler, steps boldly into his office. "Minister," he says. Then, "I've always wanted to see this place." He looks around the room, slowly advancing, hands clasped behind his back.

_Teddy's wrists in Harry's hands, wrenched behind his back and held there immobile. The soft gasp when Harry's lips find a nipple, and his hot tongue works it over…_

 

Teddy runs a hand over Harry's drinks cabinet. "You drink on the job?"

Hutchins clears his throat. Harry tells him, "That will be all."

When the door closes, Teddy turns mischievous eyes on him.

"I enjoy a whiskey after hours sometimes."

_Clearing the coffee table with a sweep of his arm, their tumblers crashing to the floor, spilled Ogden's everywhere…_

Teddy stops just short of stepping into Harry's personal space and rocks up onto the balls of his feet once. "It's a nice office, Harry."

_Trousers open, pricks out, Harry thrusting their bodies together on the table, cock to cock…_

 

"Minister."

Teddy licks his lips. "Sorry. Minister."

_"Harry… Oh fuck, Harry, I'm going to come…"_

_Harry pinning Teddy's wrists overhead and whipping his hips as Teddy spreads long, delicious legs for him and groans…_

"Nice desk." Teddy runs an almost innocent finger along the edge.

"Huh uhn." Harry shakes his head.

"What?"

"You know what."

Teddy steps kissing-close.

_Harry riding out his orgasm between this boy's thighs… Teddy's ankles locking sweetly behind Harry's rippling back…_

"Not here."

Teddy meets his eyes and smiles. He nods, backing away.

Harry's half-hard as Teddy leaves.

He sighs.

It's only a matter of time.


End file.
